Spellbound
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Danny is the outcast of the school. Sam and Tucker are outcasts too, but at least they have each other's company. How will an encounter with Danny Phantom affect Sam? Why is he doing this to her, and does she enjoy it? Songfic based on the song "Spellbound" by Lacuna Coil. One-shot.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or this cover photo.**

 **A/N: This is a songfic based off of the song Spellbound by Lacuna Coil (no lyrics will be given). Also, Danny is not Sam and Tucker's friend. He is an outcast but Sam and Tucker watch him sometimes. Sam still has a crush on him though.**

 **Ages: Danny, Sam, Tucker- 17**

* * *

In the hallways of Casper High, hidden in the shadows, stood a teenage boy. He had raven black hair and baby blue eyes. His name was Danny Fenton.

Danny Fenton was the outcast or "freak" of the school. All the students and faculty found this boy to be different. Besides the fact that his family hunted ghosts as their profession, Danny had a mysterious aura surrounding him. He always kept his distance from others and never let himself become attached to anyone. He rarely spoke even when spoken to. Danny also always showed up late for class covered in bruises, and when students questioned who did it to him, even the school bully, Dash, said he never touched him. Sometimes, Danny even seemed to be in one spot for a second and the next he was gone like he was never there in the first place. He was a mystery in itself.

The only other two students that seemed to also be considered freaks of the school were Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. While they weren't as avoided or withdrawn as Danny, others seemed to find them weird. This was probably due to the fact that Sam was a goth and ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and Tucker was a techno-geek.

Because they were also freaks like Danny Fenton, nobody paid much attention to the two, and they didn't pay attention to anyone else…except for Danny. Danny seemed interesting to them, and they wanted to get to know him and be his friend, but since he kept his distance, they never seemed to get to him. This made Sam sad though because ever since they were fourteen, she always had a small crush on Danny, though she would never admit it to Tucker.

As Danny watched Sam and Tucker converse from a distance, he smiled before backing further in the shadows and disappearing.

After the school day ended, Sam and Tucker parted ways to head home. Sam walked down the sidewalk, clutching the straps of her backpack tightly. Each day she headed home, it always felt like someone was watching her, and she was wary. She never told Tucker about the theory of someone watching her because she didn't want him to worry or overreact. As Sam passed an alleyway, she missed the two glowing green eyes that followed her every movement. It wasn't until she felt two arms wrap around her from behind that she screamed, but her scream was cut short as a hand covered her mouth. Sam struggled as she was pulled into the alleyway and pushed against a wall. Her head bounced slightly off the brick wall leaving her dizzy. Once her senses returned to normal, Sam's vision focused on the figure pressing himself against her and trapping her to the wall.

"Danny Phantom!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. Sam stared at the ghost in front of her, Amity Park's hero. "W-W-What do you w-want?" Sam stuttered. Danny Phantom didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Sam blushed under his intense gaze. "If you don't need anything, could you let me go? I need to get home."

Danny Phantom only smirked as he pressed himself against Sam even more. Sam's eyes widened. "Let go of me!" she shrieked as she began to panic. Danny shook his head as his eyes began to glow brighter than she had ever seen them on television. Sam tried to look away but couldn't. She felt drawn to his gaze. The longer she stared into his eyes, the more tired she got. It seemed like hours passed, but it was only a few seconds before she fell unconscious in Danny Phantom's arms.

The next thing Sam knew, she was jolting up in her bed with a hand clutched to her chest. She was taking quick shallow breaths. She frantically looked around the room for Danny Phantom, but he wasn't there. Sam gave a sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

Sam threw the covers off her body and climbed out of bed. Her feet padded across the floor as she walked to her bathroom. Once inside, she turned on the shower and stripped off her black nightgown. Sam climbed into the shower and washed her hair quickly before getting back out and drying her body. The drying process was quick, but as she wrapped her hair in a towel, she froze. Her violet eyes slowly lifted themselves to the mirror above the sink. Her eyes widened in fear as she rushed over to the mirror. Her hands clasped the counter of the sink as she leaned forward.

"No!" Sam whispered in horror. Her eyes were glued to the area right above the valley of her breasts. The area that now sported a small black Danny Phantom symbol. "It wasn't a dream. Oh my god! What happened?!" Sam said to herself. She quickly brought a hand up to her chest and traced the symbol with her finger. It was like a tattoo. Sam growled as she curled her fingertips so that she was now scratching at the mark with her fingernails in an attempt to remove it. "Come off. Come off. Come off" Sam said in annoyance. Her attempt ended in vain as the only result she got was making her skin turn red with irritation.

Sam threw her hands up in exasperation. She turned away from the mirror in a huff and stormed into her room where she threw on some clothes. Danny Phantom wasn't a hero, he was evil just like the Fentons said. Sam decided to forget about what ever happened and just focus on the day.

As soon as she reached Casper High, Tucker greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey, Sam" he said.

"Hi, Tucker" Sam said with a nervous smile. Tucker didn't seem to notice his friend's anxiety as he turned and headed into the building. Sam followed silently.

"Sam, it's Danny. Do you want to go and try talking to him?" Tucker said as he stared towards a corner to her right. Sam nodded.

"Sure, yeah" Sam said. It would be a good distraction. Tucker smiled as he began making his way past students and towards Danny Fenton. Sam's blush increased as they neared him. Just as they got about a foot away, Danny turned around and his eyes locked with hers. Sam felt her body tense up and a shiver go down her spine. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest but in a good way. She stopped mid-step and took a step back in fear. Something didn't feel right. "Tucker?" Sam said weakly. Tucker stopped walking to see Sam frozen in place.

"What is it?"

"I don't feel up to it today" Sam said as she turned around and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay, I guess we should get to class then" Tucker said with a shrug of his shoulders. With that said, Sam and Tucker headed straight to class. When they got there, they sat down in their seats and waited patiently for class to begin. It wasn't surprise that halfway through the lesson, Danny came through the door and stalked to the back of the classroom and into the dark corner where a desk resided. Sam discreetly turned around to look towards Danny. To her surprise, he was already looking her way.

The rest of the school day was fairly normal. No ghost attacks. No Danny Phantom. Just Paulina seducing some underclassmen and Dash shoving some kid in a locker. Sam almost smiled to herself at the thought of the normal day, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The only good thought in Sam's mind was her plans with Tucker to go to the Nasty Burger.

Just as they got to the Nasty Burger, Sam gasped when she felt a burning sensation on her chest. Tucker gave her a questioning look, and she excused herself to the restroom. When she got to the restroom, she ran into a stall and pulled back the neckline of her shirt. The black Danny Phantom symbol now had a white outline that was glowing. Sam covered the symbol up again and left the stall. She practically screamed when she saw her violet eyes glowing. Then like a switch flicked off, Sam lost control of her body and mind. Her feet started carrying her out of the restroom and then out the door of the Nasty Burger.

Tucker ran out after her. "Sam, where are you going?!" Sam stopped walking but didn't turn around to face her friend.

"I don't feel so good. I'm going to head home" she said. Sam's eyes widened. She was conscious of what she was doing and saying, but she couldn't control what she was doing or saying. Tucker looked at Sam with an unconvinced expression before turning and leaving without a word. Sam took a step forward and continued her trek to her house. When she got inside, her feet led her to her room. Upon entering, she turned around and locked the door.

"Sam" a voiced called out with a ghostly echo. Sam spun around and smiled at Danny Phantom. The burning sensation in her chest increased tenfold.

"Danny" she breathed out as he went towards her and trapped her between the door and his body. As soon as Danny pressed himself against her, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny's lips immediately met Sam's in a heated battle. He wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside her mouth and tasting her even further. Sam moaned into the kiss and pulled Danny even closer. When Danny pulled away to begin pressing kisses to Sam's neck, she called out his name softly.

"Danny" Sam said breathlessly.

"Sam" Danny growled out possessively as he grabbed Sam's leg and lifted it up to wrap around his hip. The kisses on her neck soon turned to light nips and sucking. Sam moaned again at the wonderful feeling.

Slowly, Danny moved his hand to her waist and trailed it up towards her breast. Sam's body shook in anticipation. However, once Danny's hand reached the side of Sam's breast, it didn't stop there. It went a little higher. Danny's fingers curled around the neckline of Sam's shirt and pulled it down, exposing her cleavage and the small black Danny Phantom symbol. Danny smirked as he lowered his head and gently kissed the mark. He pulled away from Sam and looked at her. Sam raised her lust filled eyes to stare back.

Danny's thumb trailed across his mark. "You're mine now. When I call, you will come" Danny said lowly. Sam nodded obediently. Danny smiled at Sam one more time and caressed her cheek before releasing her and vanishing.

The burning sensation on Sam's chest faded away, and once she was back in control of her body, Sam blinked before growling. "What the hell was that?!"

At school the next day, Sam was on edge. Tucker wasn't talking to her for the lie she told yesterday, that wasn't her fault, and she could feel the weird burning sensation act up. Then that imaginary switch was turned off once again.

Her hand shot up in the air. Mr. Lancer turned around and called her out. "May I use the restroom?" she asked smoothly. Mr. Lancer nodded his consent, and Sam was out the door. Sam watched as her own body took her to an empty classroom.

The door closed with a soft click behind Sam as she looked around the room. Danny Phantom appeared in front of her. His eyes looked cold and unfeeling, but Sam either didn't notice or care as she ran up to Danny and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Danny caught and held onto her easily. Danny carried Sam over to a desk and set her down on it gently. His hands held her hips as he leaned down and captured Sam in a kiss. Sam's fingers lightly scratched the hair at the base of Danny's neck.

"Danny?"

Danny pulled away from Sam to look at her. "What is it?" Danny asked teasingly as he began kissing Sam's neck. Sam blushed.

"Can I stay with you forever?" Sam asked shyly. Danny looked up at Sam in surprise. His eyes narrowing at her. Danny lifted Sam off the desk and took her to the teacher's desk this time, laying her down. Danny crawled on top of her and lowered his face towards hers until their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Do you love me, Sam?" Danny asked seriously. Sam's glowing eyes flickered back to normal briefly before glowing again causing Danny to jerk back. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked cautiously. Her eyes weren't supposed to do that when she was under his spell.

"I'm fine" Sam said softly as she lowered her eyes. Her face made a few different expressions until pure joy settled on her features. Her eyes flickered back to meet Danny's. "And I do love you, Danny. I love you very much." Danny sighed, like it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"You're only saying that because I imprinted on you" Danny said bitterly. Sam shook her head.

"I've loved you since I was fourteen" Sam said with a smile. Danny's eyes widened.

"Do you mean it? Are you serious?" Danny said in disbelief. Sam nodded. She couldn't stop smiling as she stretched her neck up and began kissing Danny's throat. Danny groaned in satisfaction as his hand went up to pull down the neckline of Sam's tank top again. Sam pulled away and bent her head back as Danny leaned down and began gently sucking his mark on her skin again. Sam moaned and arched her body up to press herself against Danny more. Danny's hand eventually let go of the neckline of Sam's shirt and trailed down her body until he could brush his fingertips against her exposed stomach. Sam shivered.

"Danny, please. Let me stay with you" Sam said as she wrapped her legs around Danny's waist. As soon as her ankles locked together, Danny disappeared. Sam's arms and legs fell against the desk now that they had nothing to hold onto. Sam blinked rapidly causing her eyes to stop glowing.

"Huh?!" Sam sat up quickly and jumped off the desk. "He was…touching me." Sam's face grew red at the thought but that embarrassment soon turned to rage. "HE WAS TOUCHING ME!" Sam stormed out of the room. Her combat boots hitting the ground loudly. "And why the heck did I say I loved him since I was fourteen?! There's only one thing to do."

Sam didn't even bother returning to class. She went straight to her locker, grabbed her backpack, and left the school without a word. Sam didn't stop for anything as she made her way to her destination. The moment Sam saw the bright flashing Fenton Works sign, she picked up her pace. She bounded up the stairs and rang the doorbell without a second thought.

The person who answered the door was a beautiful woman in a blue jumpsuit that flattered her figure nicely. "Hello, who are you? I'm Maddie Fenton."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Fenton. I'm Samantha Manson."

"The Samantha Manson…from Casper High?" Maddie said in shock.

"Uh…yes?" Sam said unsurely. Maddie's smile widened at the information.

"Oh, how wonderful! I was wondering when I would get to meet you! Danny talks about you all the time. He also talks about a Tucker Foley sometimes too" Maddie explained.

"D-D-Danny talks about me?" Sam said as her cheeks turned a light pink. Maddie nodded her head excitedly.

"Come in! Come in!" Maddie said as she ushered the girl inside. She led Sam to the kitchen and practically pushed her down in a chair. "So tell me about yourself? Danny doesn't give us a lot of details."

"Oh, umm, I actually came here to talk to you about a ghost problem" Sam said awkwardly. Maddie perked up a bit at this information.

"A ghost?"

"Yes. Danny Phantom to be specific. He's…well…I don't know exactly what's happening…let me just show you" Sam said as she pulled down the neckline of her tank top to reveal the Danny Phantom symbol. Maddie blinked at the black mark.

"You have a tattoo" Maddie observed. Sam shook her head.

"No, it's not a tattoo. I don't know what it is. A few days ago, Danny Phantom pulled me into an alley, and I don't remember much, but I blacked out and woke up in my bed. After I got a shower, I found this on my chest. Now, I get this burning sensation on my chest every now and then and my eyes start glowing! I lose control of my body and I end up where Danny Phantom is…I just don't understand, and it scares me. I can't control what I do or say, but I know what's going on. It's like I'm trapped inside my body, and I'm just watching everything happen. Oh I'm sorry. I'm probably confusing you…I'm confused myself." Maddie politely shook her head in denial.

"No, this is very fascinating. You should have come here sooner" Maddie said thoughtfully.

"Is there anything you can do to help?" Sam asked desperately. Maddie stood up and placed her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Calm down. There's always something that can be done" Maddie said with a smile. "Follow me." Sam stood up and followed Mrs. Fenton down a set of stairs and into a basement. "So while I look for the Spector Deflector, tell me about your encounters with Phantom. Does he make you steal or hurt people?" Sam blushed violently at the question.

"Well, no, he…" Sam trailed off.

"He what?" Maddie questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "He kisses me and touches me!" Sam blurted out. Maddie stopped searching through a box to look at Sam in surprise. Suddenly, Maddie's demeanor grew dark.

"That no good piece of ectoplasm!" Maddie said angrily. "That ghost much be attempting to feel his old human emotions, but he should know that won't work." With this new information, Maddie practically dumped the inventions out of the cardboard boxes and onto the ground until she spotted what she was looking for. "Aha! I found it. Behold the Spector Deflector." Maddie held out the metal belt to Sam proudly. Sam's fingers reached out slowly and brushed against the object.

"What does it do?" she asked in wonder. Maddie smiled at the question.

"You put it around your waist and if any ghost touches you, they get shocked by ectoplasmic laced electricity."

"Wow, it—" Sam began to say but got cut off as she gasped in pain. "Oh no, he's trying to control me! What do I do, Mrs. Fenton?" Sam said as tears started to pour down her cheeks. Maddie wasted no time putting the Spector Deflector around Sam's waist and locking the device in place. Maddie watched in fascination as Sam's violet eyes began to glow and her body jerked towards the stairs.

"Don't worry. I'm going to follow you" Maddie said as she grabbed a Fenton Bazooka and pulled her hood over her head to get her googles in place. Sam said nothing as she walked up the stairs.

Maddie followed behind Sam silently until they got to Sam's house. Luckily Sam's parents weren't home, or they would have protested to a Fenton entering their home. Sam slowly climbed the stairs until she reached her room. As Sam stood in the doorway, she could see Danny Phantom standing in the center of the room. He frowned as his eyes drifted to Sam's waist.

"Sam?" he said cautiously. But Sam didn't say anything as she smiled at the sight of him and ran to hug him. Danny's eyes widened as he jumped up in the air and attached himself to the ceiling. Sam pouted from on the ground as she looked up at him. She playfully stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"That's not fair" she said. Then out of nowhere, Maddie jumped into the room and shot at the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Danny said as he just dodged the blast. He quickly turned invisible and Maddie's eyes frantically searched the room. She didn't even notice as he grabbed the key to the Spector Deflector off her belt. Suddenly, Danny turned visible and shoot Maddie with his ice powers. The blasts hit her feet and weapon, rending the gun useless along with her mobility.

As Maddie fought to break her feet free, Danny went over to Sam and unlocked the belt, letting it fall to the floor. Sam hugged Danny tightly and nuzzled her cheek against his. Danny patted Sam's back awkwardly as he glanced at his mom who was glaring at them. Danny sighed then quickly kissed Sam before jumping in the air and flying out Sam's window.

Sam growled once more as she was released from her control. "I hate him!" she shouted as she went into the bathroom and got her hairdryer. She plugged it in and began to unthaw Maddie's feet from the ground. As soon as she was free, Maddie picked up the Spector Deflector and looked at it with annoyance.

"I guess that didn't work. I'll have to think of something else. Let's see. A thermos…no, he could make you release him. A Wrist Ray! No, you probably won't get sight of him until you're already under his control. Perfect! Fenton Phones should do the trick…wait, no. He could make you take those off or make you say it was a false alarm" Maddie mumbled to herself.

"It's okay, Mrs. Fenton. You tried. I'll be fine. Just let me know if you think of something and I'll be over as soon as possible" Sam said.

"But Sam, I can't leave you unprotected! What if he tries to rape you?!" Maddie said in exasperation. Her eyes widened at the thought. "Wait, he didn't rape you, did he?"

"No, of course not!" Sam said in embarrassment. Maddie let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. I guess I'll consult with my husband about this. I'll let you know as soon as I come up with something to help."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton" Sam said. Maddie gave Sam a weak smile as Sam led her down to the door. "Oh and Mrs. Fenton, tell Danny that if he wants to talk to me more, he just needs to ask." Maddie smiled at the statement before leaving.

Sam frowned as the door closed. So much for a ghost expert's help. Sam sighed as she went back up to her room only to find Danny Phantom sitting on her bed. Sam was about to scream but his gloved hand covered her mouth before she could. "Don't scream. I just want to talk" he said softly. Sam eyed him suspiciously before nodding. Danny smiled and removed his hand.

"Why did you do this?" Sam asked right away as she pulled down her shirt to point at the mark on her chest. Danny only shook his head.

"I swear I didn't know that that would happen. But when I saw it, I liked it. It shows all the other ghosts or humans that you're mine. I imprinted on you first" Danny growled possessively.

"Take it back, I don't want it. I hate you!" Sam screamed. Danny frowned at the words.

"You can't take back an imprint. You're bound to me forever. Besides, I know you don't hate me. You told me you loved me!" Danny explained. Sam growled at the words.

"No, I didn't! You were controlling me! You made me say those words." Danny shook his head once again.

"I wasn't controlling you. The only thing I do is call out to you. That brings you to me and the rest is all what your body, mind, heart, and soul want. Whatever words you say are your words, not mine." Sam looked at Danny in disbelief.

"That can't be true. I said I loved you since I was fourteen! The only person I ever liked was—" Sam said but stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Danny's eyes began to glow brighter with rage.

"Go ahead and say it! Who do you like?!" Danny said lowly. Sam took a step back in fear.

"That's none of your business."

Apparently, those weren't the right words to say because the burning sensation on her chest hit her tenfold. Sam fell to her knees and clutched her chest in pain. Before she could do anything, she stood back up and looked at Danny. Even though he was only looking at her with anger, he still held out his hand to her. Sam smiled and took his hand. Danny pulled her to his body and spun her around to push her on the bed.

As his intimidating form hovered over her body, Danny whispered harshly in her ear. "Who do you like?" Sam gasped as he ran a hand over her breasts and down to her inner thigh. She grabbed his shoulders and arched her body towards his. "Tell me!"

"You! I like you, Danny." Danny growled in her ear.

"So you're saying you've been a fan of Danny Phantom and developed a crush on him?" Sam's body shook as he caressed her thigh and his mouth began to nip at her neck.

"No!" Sam gasped as he nipped a sensitive area. "I like you, Danny! Danny Fenton!"

As soon as his real name escaped past her lips, Danny pulled away like her body burned him. Sam only stared at him with innocent but lusty eyes. She reached her arms out and wrapped them around his body pulling him back down to her. She buried her face in his chest. Danny's hold on her tightened. "H-H-How did you know?" Danny said nervously.

"I'm not blind" Sam said bluntly.

"Promise you aren't going to tell" Danny commanded. Sam nodded against his chest.

"I promise" she said as she placed as kiss on his adam's apple. Danny sighed and just held her. But when two hours passed by, Danny let go of Sam's form and left.

Once he was gone, Sam shot up and her eyes widened. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton. No wonder Danny Fenton could disappear like a ghost…because he was one. But how did her subconscious know? As Sam thought about it more clearly, she realized that maybe she always knew, she just never gave it enough thought to really put the pieces together. But that would mean…the guy she had a crush on…he…

Sam blushed at the thought. Then for the first time since she got the small Danny Phantom symbol on her chest, she smiled at the thought of it. Sam snuggled beneath her covers and fell asleep.

As Sam got ready for school the next day, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It wasn't until she was walking to school that she realized that Maddie Fenton was trying to figure a way out how to keep Danny away from her. Did she still want that? She liked the idea of Danny liking her, but she didn't like the idea of him being able to have power over her.

Sam shook her head. No, now that she knew Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton, she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. Who knows what crazy idea the Fentons could come up with to catch or harm Danny. Now she had to figure out a way to convince Maddie that Danny Phantom was going to leave her alone. But how?

"Sam!" a voice called out. Sam snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Tucker running towards her.

"Tucker, what is it?" Sam asked with a tilt of her head.

"Danny Fenton! He's acting different today" Tucker said breathlessly. Sam looked past Tucker and towards Danny Fenton who was leaning against a shadowy part of the school. Sam smiled.

"He doesn't look any different than before" Sam commented.

"But he is! He actually smiled today!" Sam's eye twitched in irritation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! What does a smile have do with Danny being different?" Sam yelled harshly. At the sound of Sam's voice, everyone turned to stare at the duo, including Danny. Sam ducked her head in embarrassment and grabbed Tucker's hand. She dragged him behind a tree, and when she let go of his hand, she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Something had to have happened! He never smiles, and you know that!" Tucker whispered. As Sam opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say in return, a new voice cut in.

"Sam?"

Sam and Tucker spun around to see Danny Fenton standing a few feet away. As Danny and Sam had a stare down, Tucker kept looking back and forth between the two.

"Do you know each other?" Tucker said dumbfounded. Danny said nothing as he shoved his hand in his pockets. Sam didn't respond either. "I missed something yesterday, didn't I?" Sam only nodded slowly. "Okay, I get it. I'll give you two some space, but Sam, you'll give me the details later." With that said, Tucker backed away and ran off into the school.

"Uh, hi" Sam said unsurely. Danny cracked a smile as his eyes began glowing green. Sam jumped back a foot. "That's even weirder now that I've seen it in person."

"That's not even the full transformation" Danny said jokingly. Sam frowned at his words.

"What did you want? Danny Fenton doesn't socialize with anyone. Why are you talking to me now? Aren't you afraid of what people will think if you start talking to me? They might get suspicious. Or even worse, spread rumors." Danny's eyes lost their mirth at Sam's words. Then like a bullet hit her, the burning sensation caused a pain that spiked in intensity.

"You're mine" Danny said lowly, darkly. His eyes flashing green. Sam nodded as her heart reached out to him.

"Of course. I'll always be yours" Sam responded automatically. Danny's goofy grin returned.

"As much as I'd love for everyone to know you're mine, I'm afraid I can't let anyone know you're my fiancée. There are ghosts out there that could use that against me. That's why I don't get attached to anyone. Please understand" Danny pleaded. Sam's heart drummed harder at the words.

"Fiancée?" Sam whispered excitedly. Danny grinned.

"Soon to be wife" Danny said affectionately as he reached a hand out and brushed a strand of hair behind Sam's ear. Danny moved away from Sam quickly to make sure nobody saw the gesture.

When he was more than an arm's length away, the burning sensation died down, leaving Sam staring at Danny with wide eyes. "I don't know if I should love you or hate you. You talk about me like I'm an object. Like I'm just one of your possessions and not a person that can make her own decisions" Sam hissed. Danny's face returned to being impassive.

"No. I know you're your own person. That's why I fell in love with you. But you are still my prize, the best prize anyone could win." Sam took a step back at the words, and a dusty pink covered her cheeks.

The only comeback Sam could say was, "I am _not_ your fiancée."

The words only made Danny smirk. "My mark says otherwise." Sam just glared daggers at Danny's words causing Danny to let out a chuckle. A sound she never heard, even when he was Phantom, and it was a sound she found that she rather liked. "You will come to accept me, and if it makes you feel better, you can tell Tucker about our relationship, just not that I'm Danny Phantom." Sam didn't say anything as Danny walked away and phased through the wall of the school.

For the rest of the school day, Sam couldn't help but watch Danny every second she could, and she wasn't the only one watching. Every time Sam would look back at Danny in class, he would already be staring right back at her. Watching Danny wasn't the only thing she was doing though. Tucker kept pestering her about what was going on, and Sam struggled to ignore him. It wasn't until the very last second that Sam decided to confront Danny one more time. After watching him and piecing together all their encounters and facts she knew about him, she came to a decision, and she had to tell him immediately.

However, once she exited the building, Danny was nowhere in sight. He vanished…like a ghost. Sam growled in frustration. As she kicked a rock in annoyance, she came up with an idea. Sam smiled as she went back over to the tree that she pulled Tucker under earlier and concentrated. She made a fist and clutched it over her heart. If he could call to her, maybe she could call to him.

"Danny. Danny. I want to talk to you" Sam whispered to herself. After five minutes of trying to call Danny to herself, Sam dropped her hand and sighed. "What a waste of time!" she huffed.

"I don't think it was waste of time" Danny Phantom said as he appeared in front of her. Sam jumped back in surprise.

"Ah, Danny!"

"You called" Danny stated.

"Oh, yes, I thought about _us_ all day and I'll tell you what I decided." Danny raised an eyebrow at Sam's words.

"I don't believe I gave you a choices to decide from."

"I know. But I think that if you want me to not say anything to anyone and give this…I don't' know what to call it…I guess _relationship_ a chance, you have to do one thing."

"And that would be?" Danny said.

"Well since you want to show everyone that I'm yours, and I want to be treated like an actual person, you have to introduce me to your family as your girlfriend" Sam concluded. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Fiancée" Danny growled.

"Girlfriend" Sam growled back.

"Fiancée!"

"Girlfriend!"

"Fiancée!

"Fine, do whatever you like, but if you get in trouble for getting engaged to a girl that went to your house yesterday as someone that barely knew you, then that's fine with me!" Sam shouted. Danny growled before grabbing Sam around the waist and pulling her close as they turned invisible. Sam could feel his lips crush themselves against hers in a rough kiss. As she felt Danny pull away, she could hear him whisper quietly, "Fine, girlfriend, but you're still my fiancée."

Sam couldn't help but giggle at his pouty voice. Danny didn't comment on her giggling as he picked her up bridal style and flew them to his house. Sam noted on how she could get use to the view of the city from the sky. Once they landed in an alley, Danny turned back to Fenton and ushered Sam to the door. On the first step inside, Sam was surrounded by Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Oh Sam! How nice to see you again so soon! How is your little problem going?" Maddie said cheerfully.

"About that…I—" Sam started to say but was cut off when Danny interrupted.

"Mom, we're not here to talk about Sam's problem. I want to introduce her as my girlfriend" Danny said as he pushed Sam forward towards his parents a little bit.

"Girlfriend?" Maddie said softly as she looked at Sam with curious eyes. Sam nodded slowly. Maddie's smile turned into a full blown grin. "How wonderful!"

"That's my boy!" Jack said proudly as he clapped Danny on the shoulder.

"We're going up to my room" Danny interjected as he grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her up a flight of stairs. Danny practically shoved her in the first room to the left once they were out of his parents' sight. Once, they were both in the room, Danny shut the door behind them. Sam turned around and glared at him.

"That's not what I meant!" Sam said angrily. Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you it was dangerous for people to know about you and me and now there are two people that can tell others and spread that information!"

"You make it sound like you're ashamed of me!" Sam said coldly.

Danny's eyes turned green in anger. "But that's where you are wrong. I could never be ashamed of you…now let me show you."

"What are you—?"

"Come to me, Sam" Danny said softly. His voice sounded like a ghostly whisper in her ear.

The mark on her chest burned as she walked up to Danny and shoved him down onto his bed. She gave him a mischievous smile as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Danny's eyes glazed over in lust as she leaned down and began kissing his neck.

"Sam, your eyes look so beautiful when they glow" Danny breathed out. Sam pulled back to look at Danny. His eyes were glowing green as they shone back at her.

Danny couldn't handle the seductive way Sam looked as she peered down at him, so he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was on top. Just as Danny leaned down to kiss Sam, a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

"Danny?" Sam said with concern lacing her voice. Danny shook his head.

"It's okay. My parents will deal with the ghost" he said as he leaned back down and began sucking on a sensitive area on Sam's neck. Sam moaned at the sensation. Soon she began tugging at Danny's shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Danny happily helped her get it off, but once his shirt was off, Danny wasted no time and began pulling Sam's tank top off. Sam sat herself up and the top came off a few seconds later joining Danny's on the floor. Now the only thing covering Sam's top was her bra.

Danny lowered his head down again to place kisses on his mark. Sam arched her body towards his more and more with each kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Both of them were panting.

"Danny, please, make me yours" Sam moaned. Danny pulled back to see Sam staring up at him with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. Sweat was slowly forming at her hairline.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I can't risk you hating me when I release you" Danny said sadly. Sam ignored his words as she pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance. When they pulled away for oxygen, Sam moved her mouth so that it was right next to Danny's ear.

"Make love to me" she whispered seductively. Danny groaned at her words. His body and heart told him to do it, but his mind screamed not to.

"You'll hate me" Danny whispered.

"I love you" Sam said in return.

"You'll hate me" Danny repeated.

"If you won't make love to me now, then release me and do it when I have full control of my actions" Sam suggested.

"You'll punch me in the face" Danny grumbled. Sam kissed his cheek.

"Just touch me and love me like you are now and it will be fine" Sam said sweetly. Danny sighed.

"Okay" he said meekly as he let Sam free and be fully conscious of her actions and speech. But before she could hurt him or say anything, Danny put both of Sam's wrists in one hand and held them above her head and kissed her to keep her silent. Sam squirmed beneath him as a moan escaped her lips. Danny used his free hand to trail across the top of her breasts before pulling back. He stared down at the gothic beauty beneath him and waited.

"W-W-What did you do to me?" Sam said shakily. Her hips arched up to try and grind against his.

"Nothing" Danny said softly. "Can I still make love to you?" Sam's eyes squinted shut and her body began to tremble. Danny trailed his hand across her stomach experimentally when she gave no answer. Sam gasped as her body arched towards his again. "Sam?"

At the call of her name, Sam opened her eyes slowly. She bit her lip as she stared at the boy on top of her. "You can" she said meekly. With her consent, Danny wasted no time showing Sam how much he loved her and how unashamed he was of her.

It wasn't until the next day that Sam woke up in her bed in a panic. Where was she? How did she get here? What happened? The last thing she knew was that she was with Danny in his room and…

Sam blushed as memories came back to her. She must have fallen asleep in Danny's bed, and he brought her back to her room. But then, where was he? Did he go back home? Sam's blood boiled with anger at the thought. How could she have been so stupid yesterday?! It wasn't like her at all. And now, here she was alone. That jerk! Sam's eyes watered as tears threatened to escape her eyes. He was just a typical teenage boy…with ghost powers, but that's beside the point. How did she ever develop a crush on him in the first place? Stupid!

Just as Sam was about to punch a wall, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Sam blinked back her tears as she froze in the hold. "Danny?" Sam said weakly.

"Mmhmm" Danny hummed as she felt him bury his face in her hair. Sam relaxed in his embrace until anger flooded her senses again. Before Danny could react, Sam pulled back her arm and elbowed Danny in the ribs as hard as she could. "Oomph!"

Danny let go of Sam immediately to clutch his side. He looked up at Sam with wide eyes expecting to see Sam with an angry expression on her face, but he was greeted with a slap to the face instead. After the slap, Danny stood frozen in shock for a few seconds, before swiveling his head to look at Sam. "What was that for?" Danny said angrily.

"That was for being a jerk!" Sam said. "Everybody knows that the girl is supposed to wake up beside the guy after…well, you know!"

"I'm sorry but there were ghost attacks last night and I couldn't risk them seeing you with me. I don't want you to get hurt" Danny said calmly. Sam's expression softened.

"If you showed me how to use some of your parents' inventions, then I could help you" Sam said softly as she approached Danny, who was in his Phantom form. Danny shook his head at her words.

"Absolutely not! That's too dangerous" Danny said instantly. Sam crossed her arms.

"You'll see it my way soon."

"No, I won't" Danny said confidently, but his confidence faltered once he saw Sam's mischievous smile.

"So Danny, what are we going to do about your parents?" Sam said as she changed the subject to a serious one. Danny raised an eyebrow in question. "They still think you're controlling me, so we need to convince them that you left me alone."

"I don't have any ideas, do you?" Sam smiled.

"Well, I was thinking I could use make-up to cover up the mark, but your mom is too smart. She'd see through my lie a mile away. So I was thinking that maybe you could make the mark invisible or something, you made it after all."

"I don't' know. I didn't even know that mark was going to show up. I don't know how ghost imprinting works. Clockwork told me about it one day, but for all I know, halfas might be the only ones who can imprint."

"Slow down. Who is Clockwork, and what is a halfa?" Sam questioned. Danny smiled.

"A halfa is a human-ghost hybrid. For example, me" Danny explained.

"You? And there is an actual word for what you are?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Well, that's what the other ghosts call me anyway. As to your other question, Clockwork is a ghost who controls time. He's a good ghost in case you were wondering" Danny clarified.

"Oh" was all Sam could say in response. "You could at least try something."

"I'll give it my best shot" Danny said as he concentrated on Sam. Sam pulled down the neckline of her nightgown and stared at the mark. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Danny frowned. "It didn't work."

"Can you use your power of invisibility to make it invisible?" Sam suggested.

"That might work. Give me your hand."

Sam obliged to Danny's command and handed him her hand. As soon as Danny and Sam's hands made contact, a tingling feeling travelled up Sam's arm and towards her heart. Sam's eyes widened as the mark disappeared before her eyes.

"It's sort of hard concentration on one spot, especially when it's on another person, but I think it will work if I only have to do it for a short period of time."

"Great, well go talk to your mom after school. Wait, school! I forgot. I have to hurry!" Sam exclaimed. She let go of Danny's hand and rushed around the room gathering up her clothes and throwing them on the bed. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. It wasn't even five minutes later that Sam burst out of the bathroom in only a towel. She stopped at the sight of Danny staring at her. "What are you still doing here? Don't you need to get ready too?" Danny shook his head.

"I went home and changed, uh, while you were sleeping" Danny said distractedly as his eyes roamed up and down Sam's body. As Sam walked past Danny to grab her clothes, she wacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Keep your eyes up. It will give you away. I thought you didn't want anybody to use me against you" Sam said smartly.

"A glance or two won't harm anyone" Danny argued.

"With that lusty look, I believe otherwise" Sam said as she got dressed.

"I'll take you to school, so you won't be late" Danny stated. Sam looked at him in disbelief then shook her head.

"Wow, it seems like you aren't even trying to keep me a secret."

"I am. I just feel bad, and I don't want you to be late."

"How sweet" Sam said sarcastically. Danny growled at Sam's tone. Sam yelped in pain as the Danny Phantom symbol began burning her. She turned around to glare at him before her subconscious took over.

"Come here" Danny demanded as he picked up Sam's backpack off the floor. Sam finished tying her hair up in a half-pony and bounded over to him. Danny scooped her up in his arms and phased them through the window. He took off like a jet as he raced to the school. Upon entering the building, Danny quickly found an empty hallway and let Sam go. Her glowing violet eyes turned towards him happily. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran off towards her locker.

Throughout the rest of the day, Danny and Sam ignored each other. The task was easy considering the fact that it wasn't that long ago that they never even spoke. Tucker still kept questioning Sam about her encounter with Danny, but Sam held her ground and gave no information away. When Tucker and Sam parted ways, Tucker mumbled that he wouldn't bother her about it anymore and would let her tell him when she was ready. Sam thanked him and turned to head home.

"He was very insistent" a voice chuckled. Sam looked to the left to see empty air. She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be discreet.

"You should be quiet. I don't want to look like I've gone crazy and started talking to myself" Sam said softly.

"Never" Danny laughed. "Now let me tell you the plan. You're going to convince my mom that Danny Phantom stopped bothering you and that you are not in need of their assistance anymore. I'll be beside you the whole time holding your hand and keeping the mark from showing."

"Sounds like a piece of cake" Sam grumbled.

"You'll do fine" Danny said in encouragement.

"Says the one who doesn't have to do the convincing" Sam snapped. Whether Danny flinched at her words or not, Sam couldn't tell.

The Fenton Works sign towered above Sam as she reached the building. She took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell. It wasn't until Sam heard a loud clomping noise the she grew nervous. To her dismay, Jack Fenton opened the door instead of Maddie. "You're Danny's girlfriend, right? I'm sorry, but he's not here" Jack said.

"That's okay, Mr. Fenton. I'm actually here to see Mrs. Fenton" Sam said. "Is she here?" Jack studied the girl in front of him before smiling.

"Is this about your ghost problem my wife was telling me about?" Sam nodded. Jack smiled and beckoned her to come in. Sam swiftly entered the house and followed Jack down to the basement.

"Mads! Danny's girlfriend is here!" Jack bellowed as they entered the lab. Maddie looked up from the invention she was working on with a smile on her face. She pulled back her goggles and walked over to Sam.

Sam tensed up at the sight of all the ghost weapons. It wasn't until she felt Danny grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze that she relaxed slightly. "Is something wrong? Did Phantom do something?"

"No, that's the reason I'm here. I think I freaked him out when I showed up with that belt. I haven't seen him since. The mark is even gone" Sam said as she grabbed the neckline of her tank top. She was about to pull it down, but stopped once she saw Jack looking at her expectantly. Sam cleared her throat awkwardly. Jack gave a sheepish smile before averting his eyes. Sam pulled the neckline down to show Maddie her skin which was clear and had no marks on it. Maddie leaned forward to inspect the area more carefully. Just as Maddie reached out to touch it, Sam released the neckline making it return to its original position. She didn't know if Maddie touching it would also cause Maddie to turn invisible, and she didn't want to risk it.

"Hmm, yes, it is gone" Maddie said distastefully. Sam ignored Maddie's suspicion and nodded.

"I don't think I need your help anymore. But thank you anyway, I'm sure if he comes back, Danny will take care of him." Jack smiled proudly at Sam's statement.

"That's my boy!"

"Sure, we've showed Danny how to use some of the equipment, but just in case, if he does come back, don't hesitate to tell us again" Maddie stated. Sam nodded.

"Thank you again, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm going to go find Danny now. Goodbye!" Sam called out as she ran up the stairs and out of the house.

Once Sam was at least a block away from Fenton Works, she gave a sigh of relief. As Sam walked back to her house, she could feel Danny grab her hand again and hold it, although Sam kept her hand limp by her side so it didn't look weird. It wasn't until Sam was back home and in her room that the burning sensation triggered. Sam sneered at the empty air. "You like me not having control, don't you?! You think it's funny! I don't understand you. You could just kiss me like a normal person." Sam accused. Danny appeared beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"But you probably wouldn't kiss me back, or you'd try to hurt me" Dann retorted.

"I may or may not kiss you back" Sam said stubbornly. Danny's eyes darkened as he watched Sam's eyes light up like a glow stick.

"My fiancée shouldn't be stubborn and refuse to kiss me. She should kiss me back anytime I kiss her or want to kiss her" Danny said lowly as he leaned down and kissed Sam passionately. Sam wrapped her hands around neck and pulled him closer.

"Okay" Sam said as Danny peppered kisses along Sam's jawline and down to her neck.

"Can you stay the night?" Sam asked. Danny pulled away and buried his face in her hair.

"I can't. My parents would notice" Danny said. Sam groaned in disappointment. Danny just held her and rubbed her back. After an hour passed by, the glow of Sam's eyes dimmed done to nothing. Sam made no move to leave Danny's embrace.

"You need to stop calling me your fiancée" Sam mumbled. Danny pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I can't help it. It's the truth. We're bound for life. It's like an engagement."

"How about a compromise?" Sam suggested. Danny raised an eyebrow in question. He looked interested in what she had to say. "I'll let you call me your fiancée if we can tell Tucker everything…and by everything, I mean everything. From the mark on my chest to you being Danny Phantom. And we don't have to make our strange relationship known to everyone, but you have to hang out with me and Tucker. We can all be the best of friends!" Sam negotiated. Danny's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"That's asking a lot on your side. Out of all of it, the only thing I get is permission from you to call you my fiancée" Danny observed.

"Okay, I'll call you my fiancé back and acknowledge the fact that I'm engaged to you in a ghostly sense making me taken and going to be married to you in the future" Sam bargained.

Danny's eyes lit up in happiness, not really caring that he still wasn't getting much out of the arrangement. "Deal!" With an agreement made, Danny sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I love you, Sam."

"I guess I love you too, ghost boy."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, way longer than I intended. But anyway, this was supposed to be my Christmas present to you but my computer broke two days before Christmas…just my luck. I just recently got it edited (my sister refused to read it until now), so it is out way way later than intended but there is nothing I could do about it. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little.**


End file.
